corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Shock
Shock is an energetic and insensitive electricity Rahkshi. Appearance Shock is a blue and white colored Rahkshi, your average colors for electricity, but he possesses two lightning bolt tattoos on his face plate, to signify who he is. Personality Shock used to be an energetic, insensitive type of Rahkshi. He was always ready to bust some faceplates and take some names with his comrade, Nightmare. While not the most intelligent, he could tell some sick insults, and would always try to pick a fight. Lately, though, Shock has become more emotional, and looks down in the hallways, avoiding everyone's view. This is due to the fact that Nightmare was killed. His voices in his head, however, have become louder, arguing more and more, driving him crazier. Relationships Allies * Nightmare (Deceased) * Torch Enemies * Mangai (Deceased) * Blade Bio Pre-Corpus Shock was just your average newbreed, until his Makuta dropped him on his squishy head on the transfer to his suit, creating the electric Rahkshi we all love/hate. Eventually, Shock became tired of his Makuta, who just sat around watching Aklini all day, so one of those days he simply left for Corpus. Corpus Once at Corpus, Shock took an interest in the Porters, so he decided to hide in a dark corner, and ambush one. He did ambush something, but rather than a Porter, it turned out to be a very small Rahkshi- Nightmare. After Shock stepped on a flower and attracted the Porter's wrath (Which kickstarted Shock's fear of flowers), the duo fled into the gym, electrified the doors, and sparred, with Nightmare being the winner. The two exited the gym after a Porter took the charge, and headed for the infirmary, where they parted ways briefly. After his trip to the infirmary, Shock headed for the library, where Mangai (previously Kuma) was writing what Shock claimed to be a "love letter to Palma". After he found out that it was a letter to Tridax to perform a play, Shock sliced up a book and stormed out of the Library. The duo joined back up to try and push Kuma and his new friend, Blade, off of a cliff (Which utterly failed)! and found a cave for a base of operations, to make food and to form up a gang(Never came to light).The two, seeking some help, ran into Torch, the pyromaniac. They asked him to burn Kuma alive, but Torch did not have his flamethrower. After an attack by Vitesse and Scoops, Nightmare went to the infirmary,behold Torch and Shock started for the island of Nynrah. The two retrieved the flamethrower, and decided to go and burn a small village by the name of Wraith-on-the-Rock. They took the lives of several Matoran, and Shock took some gear, which included a Zamor launcher for himself, and a disc launcher for Nightmare. After that, Torch and Shock went back to Corpus. Nightmare and Shock rejoined back at the cave, with Shock giving the disk launcher. After that, the duo attacked Mangai, which led up to their enemy declaring his rebellion. The Loyalists stepped in, and sent everyone off, taking Mangai as prisoner and killing him. After the funeral, Shock fell into a strange coma for a couple weeks, before waking up finding out he missed the sports day. After this, Nightmare and Shock sparred once again, with Shock coming out on top, and then decided to attack Blade since Mangai was dead. Doubt stepped in, broke Nightmare's foot, and the duo had to retreat. They arrived at the infirmary, where Shock insulted Flabbergaster repeatedly and admitted his love for Manga, and then left for the gym. At the gym, the duo made the decision to challenge Poly, a fatal decision which cost Nightmare his life. Since then, Shock has never really been the same, perky Rahk he used to be. Currently, he was in the gym playing Mafia. Quotes * "Yeah... Hey, look how fat that guy is. I wonder if it runs in his family... Wait, no. Nobody runs in his family." -Shock to Nightmare, talking about Flabbergaster. * "So, person-or people, not sure which- what's shaking, other than my grip on reality?" -Shock to Glaciem Ignis. Trivia * Shock was Akai Zaza's first character. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rahkshi